The Dawn of Destruction
by darkness1818
Summary: The balance of life btween the pokemon and naruto worlds is threatened by a deadly merging. If the 2 worlds aren't seperated soon, all life will be destroyed. Gaara meets Ash, Brock, and Dawn who want to save the worlds. But the most unique one he meets is a Pidgeot who he names Shadow. However, his new friend isn't an innocent partner as he is sometimes an out of control destroyer
1. Gaara vs Arceus

Okay, before this story actually starts I'm going to explain a thing I know is going to be asked. The new character's name is going to be Shadow. He is the Pidgeot and yes, is the 2nd main character. I have a whole back story made up for him and he is going to get a prequel explaining it. Sure, a couple of things will be said about his past but the full story is never explained in here. So, simulteniously to this story, I will be writing the prequel. It will be called _Chronichles of a Shadow _and will focus on his back story. If you like the Shadow character I suggest you read it. I have 2 sequels planned to this story, two more stories focusing on the Shadow character, and one final story ending the series. So, I'll shut up and start letting you read.

* * *

The Dawn of Destruction

Ch 1

Gaara vs. Arceus

**(Arceus's P.O.V. the Hall of Origin) **Lately I've been sensing a disturbance. A terrible disturbance. Something didn't feel right. I felt like the balance of the world I had created was... shattering. I knew something terrible was about to unfold. I feel it in the regions. I can feel it in the wind blowing. I had better see what is going on right now. I leaped off of my domain and went to the regions. But, what I was looking at was like nothing I had ever seen before. There was gigantic buildings made entirely of sand. I saw human beings using abilities that would normally be used by the pokemon. Not to mention there were no pokemon anywhere. This city was an abomination to me and all I had created. I decided to take matters to my own hands. I charged up and shot judgement into the air which broke apart, came down and crushed the buildings.

I watched the carnage. People were screaming, getting crushed under the buildings, and dieing. I smiled as I watched these abominations suffer. I looked at the ground and sand was rising up and quickly shot up at me. I flew over it and dodged it. I saw my attacker. It was a young teenager with a gourd on his back and sand revolving around him, behind me, above me, and below me. He had cardinal colored hair and teal eyes. He was air bourne because the sand carried him. "Just what the hell are you?" He asked me. I debated whether or not to respond and decided against it. He put his hand foward and the sand enclosed onto me. I fought and broke out of it. More sand launched from behind me and latched onto me like a frikkin parasite. I shot a hyper beam at him which he raised layers of sand which blocked the beam.

Recharging wasn't necessary for me so I moved away from the sand. I then charged up for draco meteor. The man shot his arm foward and a bunch of spiing blades made of sand shot at me. I shot the draco meteors at them. They collided with these blades. More draco meteors were launched so the sandy shield shot up. It flawleslly blocked the meteors. I shot foward and my hoove shot at the shield and pierced through it. He smiled and sand wrapped around my leg. He punched me and clenched his fist. "SAND COFFIN!" He yelled clenching his fist. My leg felt a stinging and crunching sensation. I fought out of it and my leg was stinging. I shot a blast of fire at him which struck the shield. I followed it up with a powerful hyper beam.

The beam broke through the shield and struck the man and he was forced to the ground. Alright then. I said turning around. A huge brown claw came at me. I jumped on top of it and saw that the man was replaced with sand. "Fooled ya." He said smirking. "Wipe that smirk off your face or I will." I said to him. "Oh you can talk. Well you're more of a freak than I thought." He said. Well since you can talk how about we introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Gaara." He said. "Hmph. You should never give personal information to your enemy. Especially, your name." I said.

A huge orb of sand wrapped around me. "It doesn't matter. You won't know when you're dead." Gaara said. Sandstorm Coffin. He said as it exploded. All that did was make me angrier. "Well, you won't know anything when your dead either!" I said charging up a judgement. I shot it into the air and they came down on Gaara, easily broke through his shield and planted him on the ground. He was unmoving. The judgement also destroyed the rest of the village. I looked off in the distance. I saw the sandy evironment end and was replaced by a forest. seperating these two was a purple line. Pokemon were all on the forest side while none were in the sandy parts.. "What is happening" I said flying back to the hall of origins to meditate on this.


	2. Ash and the Pidgeot

Ch 2

Ash and the Pidgeot

**(Ash's P.O.V.) **I was awakened by loud bangs during the night. I opened up my eyes to see Pikachu, awake and alert. "What's wrong Pikachu?" He shook his little head. "Pika Pikachu." he said. "Sounds like a battle." I heard Brock say behind me. I turned to see Brock and Dawn staring off into the distance. "Was I sleeping through this entire thing?" Dawn giggled. "You sure were silly." She said. We had reunited after seven long years and were traveling together again. I had stayed the complete same. Brock had some minor differences, and Dawn was an entirely different character.

She had ditched her pink miniskirt and replaced it with small jean shorts. She no longer wore her white hat and put her long hair up in a pony tail. She wore a t-shirt with the words "Bad Girl" on her chest. I had to admit, she was really hot. I heard she had been asked to be a model a couple of times. Brock was all over her as I knew he would be when I first saw her again. However, she, like every other girl he hits on, rejects him every time.

As for our Pokémon, they were all fully evolved except for Pikachu. After every one of my Pokémon evolved fully, I offered the thunderstone to Pikachu who turned it down harshly. I had finally won my first Pokémon league championship and was really famous. "If those Pokémon are in danger we have to help them!" I yelled running off. "Same ol' Ash. I heard Brock say.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **The horse like creature disappeared but the village was totally and completely destroyed. I could barely stand up. I had hardly any chakra left. I did fly up on sand and saw that everyone in the village was dead. Matsuri, Baki, and everyone I knew. Kankuro and Temari luckily weren't here because they were on a mission to Konoha. I knew that I had to make it there if I was going to live. All of my chakra was then nearly depleted so my sand could no longer keep me in the air. I was forced to limp out of the village and into the desert.

**(7 hours later. Dawn's P.O.V.) "**Wow! What happened here? This place is destroyed." Ash said. I turned my head and said:"what is that?" I asked pointing. They turned and saw a purple division between this sandy environment and the forest that we had just ran through. And what destroyed this place? Brock asked. Probably the same thing that caused the bangs earlier. Ash replied. We should probably check for survivors. Brock said.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I couldn't stand any longer and I slumped onto the ground. I was in so much pain. I knew that soon I would be dead. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst and then I felt a nudge. I opened my eyes to see a large bird. He was about as big as me. He had yellow and red feathers on the top of his head that were about the length of its body. He also had red tail feathers and a tan underbelly. He had pink feet and very black markings around its eyes which continued down its cheeks and stopped at the neck. I made eye contact with the bird and felt something. Just the way he looked at me. It was with... such compassion. I had never seen that look on anyone's face. I began to tremble which brought a look of concern onto the bird's face. "Pidgeot" He said. I reached out and pat the bird and said "Konoha"... and then my mind went blank.

**(Brock's P.O.V.)** "Everyone's dead." Ash said looking at the ground. "Pikachu". the yellow mouse said trying to cheer its trainer up. I looked a little to the right when suddenly, footprints caught my eye. "Check it out! Footprints!" I hollered. "Good job, Brock! Maybe now we can find a survivor. Dawn said. We began to follow the footprints into the desert which seemed to go on forever. About three hours later we came across what looked like a body print as well as two big footprints that looked like a Pokémon's. "I got this." Ash said taking out his pokedex and scanning the footprints. The pokedex quickly brought up that the matching footprints which belong to a Pidgeot. "Ash, remember your old Pidgeot? I asked. "Yeah," He said smiling. "Yeah, that's great but the footprints stop here. What're we going to do?" Dawn asked. "Well, the footprints seem to continue north so we can assume that the Pidgeot carried him north." I replied. " So, we should keep heading there."

**(Gaara's P.O.V.)** I awoke in a hospital facing Sakura and Tsunade.. He's alive! Sakura shouted. I heard footsteps and saw Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto facing me now. Temari threw herself on top of me. "Gaara, we were worried sick! What happened?" She asked. "Some wierd horse thing attacked the village and killed everyone. I am the sole survivor." "I'm glad you're alright Gaara." Kankuro said. "Me too." Naruto added. I tugged on my arm which didn't move. "What the fuck is this?!" I shouted tearing at it. "Don't do that! You have a broken arm. Rest." Tsunade yelled. I tore my arm off the equipment healed it stunning all of them. "What? I've practiced." I said. "What will you do now?" Naruto asked. "Where's the bird?" I asked ignoring the question. "The what?" Naruto questioned. "The bird. Keeps saying "Pidgeot". Where is it?" I asked.

"On the roof. Its been there all day." Sakura said. I nodded in thanks and teleported up to the roof. The bird was standing there looking at the bright sun. "Pidgeot" It said in a sad tone. "Hey." I called out to him which made him quickly turn around. He quickly flew at me and gave me the concerned look again. "I'm fine." I told it which seemed to relieve him as he cave a strong cry. I stared at the bird's dark rings under its eyes and thought of my own. " Tell me something, Pidgeot, Can I call you that?" I asked. The bird nodded and I continued. "Hardly anyone ever saves me when I'm in trouble. Only one person did. Why did you?"

The bird opened its left wing which revealed something that made me gasp. 3 massive scars. I now had the theory he had suffered once as well and since he made it, he wanted me to make it as well. Well, I just wanted to talk to you. You can go if you want. He looked down as if he was deciding on something. After about three minutes, he shook his head. "You want to stay here?" I asked. The bird nodded and stayed next to me. " Partners? I asked. Pidgeot nodded. "Partners it is then. I said."


	3. Shadow the Pidgeot

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) "**Come on, Pidgeot." I said. "I should probably tell Temari that you're staying." I nudged my head toward the door and the bird followed me. We began walking through the village and we got some stares. Pidgeot seemed affected but I was used to it. "Ignore them." I said. "They're just way to suspicious of everything anyone not from here does." Pidgeot nodded and looked straight ahead. I now could see the very large wingspan of Pidgeot and a clear view of those scars on his left-wing. They looked like scratch marks and I wondered what could have caused them. "Hey, do those scars hurt? If they do I can put some ointment on them." The bird's head turned and it seemed a tear came into his eye. He slowly nodded. "well, we can put some ointment on them and they'll be fine."

He seemed stunned. "I know from experience when your past was a living hell, kindness seems awkward. I know what it feels like." Pidgeot gave a slight smile and looked forward. I got to the hotel that my siblings and I always stayed at. I knew that they were most likely in rooms 305 and 306 and sure enough, I was right. I got them together and we talked about the horse thing and I told them everything. "Well, I'm glad you're alright." Temari said. She got up to hug me probably when Pidgeot leaped in front of her and growled. "Jesus Christ!" Kankuro yelled. "Calm down. It's alright. It's alright. These are my siblings." "What is that?" Temari shouted. Pidgeot tilted his head and came back to my side. "This bird saved my life. I owe everything to him. So, he is going to live here from now on." I said. I grabbed some ointment and put it on Pidgeot's wing while my sister kept yapping.

"Well," She began. "Hinata invited all of us to a party at the Hyuuga compound tonight. Who wants to go?" Kankuro nodded. For the first time in my entire life, I began to laugh. "Me, going to a slumber party. You must be fucking joking!" I chuckled. I wanted to do something with Pidgeot here anyway. The bird gave a cry. Before she could reply, Pidgeot and I left the scene and he followed me to a wide open field. "Those scars you got, you must have fought the good fight at some point. Well, how about we see what you can do?" I smirked as I spoke when Pidgeot nodded and took flight.

Sand exploded from my gourd and flew at Pidgeot who dodged it at first. Soon, sand wrapped around his tail feathers and shot him towards me. I raised my fist and punched him in the eyes. He flew back into the air and shot a powerful beam. It blasted my sand shield and nearly broke through it. He stood still for a second which gave me the open shot of the giant sand claw which struck Pidgeot and brought him down. Soon, he broke out of it and his wings grew steel. It chopped some incoming sand in half. He dodged all the sand, moved around the shield and bashed me in the skull. I flew over and my fall was cushioned by the sand.

"Nice." I said as my sand armor got a crack in it. He then show lots of little buzzsaw like slashes at his wings. My sand shield easily guarded these. I sent sand coming at him from all directions and it caught him and bound him up tightly. "Sand Coffin!" I yelled as the sand constricted Pidgeot. It wasn't anywhere near my full power and if I wanted to, I would've killed him there. The sand released the bird which fell to the ground. "Are you alright? How's the wing?" He nodded which I guessed meant he was fine because he then launched another powerful blast.

This one broke my sand shield, struck, and planted me on the ground. I stood up. "You're really starting to piss me off, actually." I said smirking. Pidgeot's wings began to flap. Large burst of wind came from them and my sand held my feet in place to avoid getting blown away. I shot a sand shuriken at his head which landed a blow on his neck and sent him rocketing down. "Had enough yet?" I asked. Then, he vanished. My sand shield sprang up and he had slashed it with a steel wing. He vanished again. Soon, the shield sprang up in all directions. He's fast. I thought. Soon, it just stopped. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I called. I walked around. Soon, it jumped at me but I pulled off a sand coffin but it passed right through it. Another one attacked but my sand passed right through that as well. Clones. I thought. Soon, a beam was blasted which I leaped to dodge.

Hundreds of Pidgeot were everywhere. I had no idea which was the real one. I made hand seals. "This is the end." I said. "Sand Tsunami!" The huge wave passed through all of them but I knew had the real one as they faded. "Giant Sand Burial!" I yelled completing the combination. My sand began to feel resistance and Pidgeot blasted out of it and flew off into the shadows of the trees. I followed. I heard a flap and turned. I knew he was stalking me but when you have the ultimate defense at your side, nothing scares you. My shield sprang up and blocked some buzzsaw slashes. I show sand in the direction it was from but missed. "I hat stealthy opponents. They are always one step ahead." I muttered looking for Pidgeot.

I felt a bash in my head as I saw Pidgeot had hit me with the steel wings and flew back into the shadows. I shot more sand but missed again. I looked around but saw nothing. A third beam was launched next to me which exploded and the shock wave took me off my feet. Pidgeot leaped off from a nearby tree surrounded by blue energy. I quickly jumped on sand and took the sky but Pidgeot followed. He chased me. I took a paper bomb from my pocket. Never thought I'd use this. I thought.

Pidgeot struck the bomb and we both were caught in the explosion and each fell about 50 meters to the ground. I was sure that we had both received serious injuries. I turned my head to look at him. "Wow. Never thought that this is how it would end." Pidgeot smiled. "You sure are stealthy Shadow." I said. He looked puzzled. "Well, I'd thought I'd name you Shadow because of your stealth. Is that alright?" Shadow smiled and gave a cheerful cry. I found some way to stand up and cured most of the injuries that we had given each other. "Come on, Shadow. Let's get something to eat." I said. The bird smiled and flew up next to me and we headed back towards Konoha.


	4. The Charizard

**Chapter 4**

**The Charizard**

**(Dawn's P.O.V.) **We continued to walk north. We had walked for about three days and were now in a forest. "How far did that Pidgeot take this guy! We've gone forever!" Ash complained. "Well Ash, Pidgeot is a strong Pokémon. It could've taken him across the region." Brock said. Ash and Pikachu groaned. "We're never going to find him." He said. "Pikachu." The mouse said patting Ash on the back. "You should really stop complaining." I said.

We heard loud roars in the distant. "What was that?" Ash asked. We saw a stream of black in the distance and as it got closer we saw it was a whole bunch of Charizard flying overhead. There were hundreds of them. "What in the world were those things?" Someone wearing a green jumpsuit with a jacket over it shouted. "I don't know Lee, Just shut up! Another one in white robes replied.

"Those things are Charizard. How'd you not know that?" Ash blurted out. The two of them turned their heads. "Gai sensei. I think we have something!" The one called Lee called. A bigger man with the same jumpsuit along with a girl with brunettes in her hair and a big scroll on her back approached. "How do you know those beast?" They asked. "Calm down! We'll explain. Let's just all introduce ourselves." Brock yelled.

Their names were Gai, Neji, Lee, and TenTen. "Those creatures are called Pokémon. They live everywhere. How'd you not know what they are?" Ash repeated. The four of them stared. "Take them to Lady Tsunade." Gai said. "I want her to hear what these goons have to say." "Goons, That's hilarious." TenTen chuckled.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"That's great. Can we go?" I asked. We were in Tsunade's office where Shadow was getting measured for some reason. Something about discovering a new species. "Where do you need to go so bad?" She asked measuring Shadow's wingspan. "I'd like to spend time with my friend." I said. "The detection barrier is going off!" Tsunade shouted. I nudged Shadow over and we jumped from the window to see orange dragon like things flying over head. Shadow gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. One of them looked down and saw Shadow but seemed to be staring at his scars. He gave a cry to which the others looked at him.

I heard Shadow's wings flap and he turned the other way and the dragons followed. I shot sand at them and caught about 17 of them and shoved them on the ground but Shadow was already out of my sight. I leaped upon my sand and chased after the dragons. Soon, a couple of them turned and shot a crosses of fire st me. My sand shield shot up and blocked them. I stared at them. One of them shot a little blast from its mouth which struck my sand and erupted in a blaze of fire. I barely contained that blast. Suddenly, a huge blast of water and thunder struck the dragons. I turned to see three people standing below me with creatures beside them. "Thanks. Have any of you seen a bird being chased by the dragons."

"The Pidgeot? Are you from the village that was destroyed a couple of days ago?" The only girl asked. "Yeah. Gaara of the Desert. What're your names?" They were Ash, Brock, and Dawn. My sand shot down and picked all of them. As we flew after the dragons we got acquainted. I only needed one word to describe each of them. Ash was brave. Brock was a ladies man. Dawn was a slut. She had some wierd skimpy outfit that would make any normal man go crazy. Fortuantly, I'm far from normal. I then told them about Shadow and how he saved me. After this, we arrived. My eyes went wide when I saw Shadow getting blasted by the dragons. I lowered the sand and blocked the beams of fire.

"Cowards. Why are you attacking him? If you mess with him then you're messing with me, understand." I warned them. "Gaara don't do that. They're third evoloutions. They'll annihilate you." Ash said. The dragons conversed and anout half of them flew up at us while the others kept beating the shit out of Shadow. "If they're too good for me then help me." I ordered. They nodded and picked up red and white balls. They hurled them and a wierd penguin and a rock monster thing came from them. They were calling themselves "Empoleon" and "Golem."

We battled the the beasts for awhile when suddenly heard a massive explosion. Shadow was in the air with green energy surrounding him and blank white eyes. "Gaara, whats happened to your pokemon?" Dawn asked. "My WHAT?" They all three stared at me. Shadow exploded forward and had a green beam charged which he launched tearing one of the dragon's head off. I was stunned as were the three around me. "Gaara, he's scaring me." Dawn said. "He's never done this before. I don't know whats going on so don't ask." The other dragons all now focused on Shadow.

I was so shocked I could only watch Shadow's monstrous behavior. The bird's wing grew steel and he atabbed one dragon which pierced its heart and its blood was on the wingtips. "He's... killing them." Ash realized. Shadow gave a cry of triumph and The dragons shot fire at him which he flew over and shot the buzzsaws again but they were flying all over the place and my sand shield blocked the ones that came towards us. "Shadow, what the hell are you?" I said under my breath.

**(Brock's P.O.V.) **I had never seen a pokemon lose it like this. I thought to myself. Shadow muttered "Pidgeot" which made Pikachu gasp. Shadow's wings spread and a blast of green energy exploded out of him. Gaara quicly got us out of its range but the Charizard were blasted and crumbled to dust. "What is that thing? That's no pokemon! Its close to being the devil! Ash shouted. Pikachu, the bravest pokemon I'd ever seen was now cowering behind Ash's leg and Golem didn't look that brave at the moment now either.

Gaara flew us back to Sadow who was panting heavily. He looked up at us with the blank white eyes and fired a green blast which Gaara blocked. He then turned towards us. "Get out of here." Gaara instructed. "All of you will die if you don't get out of here now." His sand lowered us down to the ground. "How does he do that?" Ash said when we hit the ground. We began to run. "Shadow the Pidgeot. What is he?" I thought as we ran.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"What the hell are you?" I asked Shadow. The bird just blankley stared at me. "Well Shadow it appears round two is much closer than I thought. Get ready, Shadow because I'm not going to make this easy for you."


	5. Gaara vs Shadow

**Chapter 5**

**Gaara vs. Shadow**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I stared at Shadow who kept calling as the green energy surrounded him. He was extremely angry. "Are we starting or are you going to keep screaming like an insane hippi?" I asked. My sand then sprung up behind me as Shadow had struck the sand with the steel wings again. I turned to elbow him but he was behind me, dodged my sand and clobbered me causing me to fall to the ground below. He charged at me immediately after this. He charged up a beam and shot it. I quickly formed a sand clone which took the blast for me. I made hand seals and grew Shukaku's spear. "How this Shaddie?" I asked hurling it. It hit him square in the chest and repelled him.

**(Ash's P.O.V.) **We continued to hear the crashes and bangs of the battle as we ran. "This is awful! We just left him!" Dawn cried. "He told us to. He said we would die if we attempted. Is that what you want?" I asked her as we fled. "Stop fighting!" Brock shouted. Suddenly, Dawn stopped right in her tracks. "I can't just leave him. I know we just met but it isn't in my nature to just abandon anyone when they're in danger. I'm going back." She yelled turning. "Dawn, wait!" I replied. She looked back. "If you go with Brock back to Konoha, I'll go back to help Gaara. I don't want you to die fighting that thing. Pikachu shook like a scared baby. Would you like to stay with them?" He nodded.

**(Gaara's P.O.V)** I was heavily panting but Shadow wasn't. About 25 of those buzzsaw-like attacks formed around him and he shot them off. My sand sprung up, knocked everyone down, and shot at Shadow and grabbed him. I shot my Sand Drizzle attack which Shadow sliced up with his steel wings, "Alright then. How about this?" My sand shot at him from all sides and buried him beneath it. I raised my hand to use the Sand Prison: Spear Attack. "Suffer." I said darkly as I crushed him in between the spear and ground. Suddenly, there was an explosion of green and Shadow flew into the air surrounded by it. He didn't seem hurt, damaged, or even scarred by my attack whatsoever.

"Fuck you." I said shaking my head. Hundreds of copies were then made of the bird. "I love this. Only one of them is real. Oh well. I've got a solution." All of them began to charge up for a beam. I sent two streams of sand at each side which kept going through them until one clobbered the real one and slammed into the other one creating an explosion. "Double Sand Blade." I chuckled. "That got him for sure." He teleported behind me and slammed his wing against me cutting my arm wide open. He spun and shot a beam of green energy which killed the Charizard.

I slipped out of my sand armor and dodged the attacked. He stared at me before crying angrily again. More sand shot at him but he just chopped it and dodged it. "He's out of control. When he's like this, he's an all out fighter and when he's normal, he's a stealthy one. Sand enveloped me and teleported me out of his sight. I needed time to recharge. Hopefully Ash, Brock, and Dawn had mad it back to the village. I don't know what he's going to do next. I heard another explosion and looked up. A burst of green energy was tearing through the forest and uprooting the trees creating a barren wasteland.

"If he sees me I won't be able to fully recharge," I thought to myself as Shadow surveyed the area. Soon, I caught him with his back turned. I quickly made one last healing of my back and jumped out. He quickly turned and shot more buzzsaws at me which broke through my sand shield and struck me in the gut. Shadow charged and sliced my right index finger off causing me to scream in pain. He charged up that green energy blast again to finish me when I saw Ash jump out of the trees.

**(Ash's P.O.V)** "Ash, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you to go back to the-" "I wanted to. Dawn was so concerned and worried about you. I came back because she was going go." "Why in God's name is she worried about me?" "Forget it. Your getting destroyed." "I see that. Thanks for that remarkable observation. You're really smart." I quickly grabbed Staraptor's pokeball and launched it. "Go Staraptor!" I shouted. My bird was released. Shadow's blank white eyes immediately regained color and the charging for his attack stopped. He looked at my Staraptor who looked confidently at him.

Out of nowhere, Shadow began to tear up. Gaara saw this and made seals. "Sand Tsunami." He muttered as a huge wave of sand formed above them. Gaara's body broke into sand and he reformed next to me. Shadow was demolished and crushed beneath the sand. "Nice shot." "Thanks. Giant Sand Burial!" The sand was compressed and Shadow was completly crushed. "Nice distraction." "Gaara, Shadow's eyes regained their color right before that. I think he snapped out of it right before that." "Better to be safe than sorry." He replied. "He was crying." He turned his head at me. "I'm serious. He cried when he saw my Staraptor.

Gaara didn't reply. "Lift up the sand. See if he's alive." "Don't order me around, Ass." He said mocking my name as Dawn and Brock did when I made them mad." The sand lifted up. Shadow's right wing was snapped right out of its socket and it was broken for sure. "That looks intense." I said. "I had to. If I didn't there's no doubt in my mind that he would've killed me. He would've then pressed forward and attacked Konoha. "What gender is your Staraptor?" He asked suddenly. "Male, why?" "Maybe it intimidated him somehow. It is a bigger male bird." "I guess we'll never know." I repleid.


End file.
